


Redemption

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin Smith tribute, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Chapter 90
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: A los ojos de cualquiera, Erwin Smith era un demonio.Publicado originalmente el 7 de febrero de 2017





	Redemption

A los ojos de cualquiera, Erwin Smith era un demonio. Era el ladrón que les arrebataba a sus hijos y los enviaba a una muerte segura; era el monstruo que enfrentaba a los monstruos que vivían del otro lado de las murallas; era el egoísta que no dudaba en hacer sacrificios para alcanzar sus objetivos; era el mentiroso que convencía con sus argumentos para que lo siguieran; era el demonio que los guiaba al infierno.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto al menos una vez, sabía que Erwin era la peor persona con la que podía cruzarse. Con su elocuencia y modales refinados, embelesaba a sus desafortunadas víctimas, que no se daban cuenta de que habían caído en sus redes hasta que era demasiado tarde, y se encontraban siguiéndolo sin cuestionar en su fatal contienda.

Cualquiera que hubiera hablado con él por más de un minuto, sabía de su inigualable poder de convencimiento. Pero no cualquiera conocía lo que había más allá de esa fachada. Para los más cercanos, ese hombre era mucho peor de lo que el resto del mundo pensaba.

Era una trampa mortal que contagiaba sus sueños, y los sembraba tan profundamente en los corazones de sus allegados, que era imposible no adoptarlos como propios. Era el líder valiente que inyectaba ese valor en sus soldados mientras los dirigía hacia la libertad. Era el amigo afectuoso que se preocupaba por sus amigos, los escuchaba y los amaba. Era el hombre que aceptaba los reclamos y cargaba con la culpa de todas las vidas que se habían perdido por su causa. Era el soñador que anhelaba liberar a la humanidad. Era el hijo que amaba a su padre. Era el hijo que se culpaba por su muerte. Era el hombre generoso que tomaba todas las críticas y las burlas para que no llegaran a los demás. Era el demonio al que todos deseaban ofrecer sus almas.

Luego de su muerte, muchas personas habían hablado de él, usando esos y más adjetivos para referirse al hombre que había sacrificado su vida por la gloria de la humanidad, pero no importaba cómo lo definieran, ninguna palabra sería nunca suficiente para referirse a Erwin Smith, el hombre que era tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no era nada. Él era inspiración, respeto y grandeza, pero también era humildad, amor y esperanza.

Era un hombre y era un demonio. Era la luz que brillaba en la adversidad de su causa, pero era también la oscuridad que los cegaba y guiaba a un mismo objetivo. Era alguien a quien seguir; alguien a quien admirar; alguien en quien confiar. Alguien que amaba y era amado. Era un guerrero. Alguien a quien ofrecer el corazón sin pensarlo dos veces. La persona más esperanzada que jamás se hubiera visto.

Erwin era la peor persona con la que uno pudiera cruzarse, porque al entrar en la vida de alguien, la cambiaba por completo, la dotaba de sentido. Al momento de su muerte, Erwin esperaba expiar sus pecados en el infierno, pero alguien tan malo como Erwin en definitiva merecía ser redimido.


End file.
